


Loving to Death

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Prostitution, Rape, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would defend it as being passionate, possessive, and loving. And in a way, that was all very true. Kyuhyun cared deeply, so deeply the lines were blurred and scarred, slashed and torn. But surely, all of it was still beautiful, incredibly beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

He would defend it as being passionate, possessive, and loving. And in a way, that was all very true. Kyuhyun cared deeply, so deeply the lines were blurred and scarred, slashed and torn. But surely, all of it was still beautiful, _incredibly_ beautiful.

There was an odd little twist to that smile now. A slight yellowing of skin and drying of lips were evident but he was still beyond breathtaking. Kyuhyun would even say that that wondrous laugh was still as delectable as before.

His fingers ghosted over the parched, lack luster lips as a smile crawled upon his face. So what if the summer had passed? That was alright. This striking creature was still around and although purifying him was no longer appetizing, the process of defiling him couldn’t have been more enticing.

“Do you hear me?” Kyuhyun breathed, his tongue edging out, just enough to trace one ashen ear. He backed away, heart slow and steady as he tightened the tourniquet and pressed an open, drowsy kiss to the man’s jaw. “C’mon…do you hear me…?” His shudder raced through his entire body, prickling adrenaline gnawing at his bones and hydrating his blood cells.

The man turned his head, sunken eyes glassy and high above. He barked out a laugh, mouth twitching violently with every delectable spurt into his vein. “M-More…more…,” Writhing took him over and his poor, lost orbs liquefied and spilled thick black drops.

Kyuhyun listened with an almost orgasmic pleasure, licking his lips as he drained the syringe of its drug, the last of its poison spilling deep into his lover’s body. The wriggling and shuddering sent spasms of glee through the beautiful man and as breathtaking as it was, Kyuhyun hated the spasmodic lurches. They made him feel slow, inept.

“You can’t get too happy, love,” he murmured, dragging the stained blade across the hyper-active figure’s bare chest, “You know I don’t like it….” Kyuhyun shoved the steel deep into the man’s shoulder, abruptly stopping the agonizing rush. “You need to behave, _sweetheart._ ”

There was no answer, only the stilling of his body and the black tears staining his pallid angles. Kyuhyun glared in annoyance before simply shaking his head and standing up. Why couldn’t any of them listen? He had truly loved this one, enough to prolong their joy and addiction. Only a kindred soul such as his would pity enough to feed their primal wants.

They all betrayed him though. They all defied him…gave him reason to end the fun.

He pushed the thick, velvet curtain aside to see hoards of skin clad skeletons clawing and panting all around the smoggy room. Some of the fuller ones attempted to touch him, to feel the sensation from flesh contact but Kyuhyun shoved them aside, disgusted by their swaying, jerky forms.

“Done already?” an oily voice grunted. His eyes were half-lidded, unshaven beard greasy in the dim lights and cigar smoke.

Kyuhyun tilted his head back, smiling oddly. “You’re not dead yet, Kibum?” he mused.

“And why would I be dead?” the man returned with a soft chuckle.

“Your mongrels haven’t attacked you yet?” Kyuhyun peered down at his scarlet splattered hand, slowly bringing it to his lips. He lapped at it idly, pondering over the taste for a short moment.

Kibum’s gaze trailed around the gathered addicts and he shrugged easily. “Not yet, it seems. So long as they get what they want, I’m safe, aren’t I?”

“Yes…that’s right,” Kyuhyun agreed, sauntering towards the door, “would you be a dear and dispose of that garbage for me?” He waved vaguely at the fluttering velvet curtain.

“You’re going to have to pay me someday!” the man cackled, releasing more smoke into the room.

The heavy metal door slammed shut behind him, cold wind simultaneously slicing at his face. Kyuhyun tugged a black scarf up and around his face, flicking the coats high collar up.

 

“I’m home!” the attractive, young man called, shaking his dark hair of the night’s chill. He unbuttoned his trench coat, shrugging it off and placing it on a hook.

Two slender arms surrounded Kyuhyun’s waist and he blinked, looking down at a fluffy head of honey blonde. He smiled affectionately, returning the warm embrace. They stayed silent for a while, squeezing and bristling against each other.

“You’re so cold, Kyuhyunnie…”

The taller man laughed quietly, kissing the top of his spouse’s head. “I had to walk home from work. You should warm me up, Ryeowook,” he dropped his hands to the smaller one’s waist.

“I made soup so you’ll feel better,” Ryeowook offered, dragging himself out of Kyuhyun’s chest to smile at him. He tiptoed up, receiving the kiss he sought. “Your mouth is so cold these days…,” the slender man ran his thumb across Kyuhyun’s bottom lip, “are you getting sick again? You know the doctor says you need to take your medication daily.”

Kyuhyun shook his head, eyes glowing with tenderness. “I just forgot today. I’ll take it tonight.”

“Good,” he wriggled out of Kyuhyun’s arms, taking the latter’s hand and leading him to the kitchen.

They sat quietly across from one another, chattering about the day, some funny things, and some sweet things. Ryeowook told Kyuhyun he had already eaten and so he sat there, watching his husband lively speak, switching off between eating and story-telling.

Once dinner ended, Kyuhyun stood and headed towards his private study. “I’ll be up late working so you can sleep before me if you want,” he murmured, prolonging their goodnight kiss, fingers playing along Ryeowook’s jaw.

“Mm, okay,” the still seated man giggled, “Sweet dreams, Kyu. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” he mumbled, pressing one more kiss to the side of the other man’s head.

 

***

 

“Is this the one?” the cute young man questioned, large black eyes gazing down at the swollen corpse. He ran his fingers over the body, coming to a halt in the center of its chest. Slowly, nails dug into the skin, contorting the smooth flesh.

Kibum nodded, coming up beside the smaller figure. “Your hubby freaked a shit and left me to kill him.”

“Oh?” Ryeowook smiled faintly, feeling liquid seep under his nails, “this man must’ve done something to make poor Kyuhyunnie mad.”

“You’re a twisted couple,” the other man laughed sharply. “I just don’t know which one of you is worse.” He snatched Ryeowook’s yellow stained fingers, examining the poison that had seeped through to moisten the corpse’s flesh. “Don’t swallow that now,” Kibum warned lightly, releasing the hand carelessly.

The slender male nodded, wiping the liquid off himself and back on the corpse. “Hmm, leave now, Kibum,” he murmured, turning away to reexamine the body.

Without a word, the dealer removed himself, slamming the door shut behind him. On the other side, Ryeowook was climbing onto the cold metal table, resting his weight on the dead body’s waist. Repositioning himself for comfort, he drew a knife from a nearby wall, smiling as he leaned down, blade tip poised.

“Touching my Kyuhyun is a no-no, sir,” he whispered coldly, sliding that sharp metal into the flesh of the man’s chest, “scum like you need to suffer even beyond death.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ryeowook hadn’t always been like that, not really at least. To be perfectly fair, he had no urges to kill or torture people. On the contrary, he disliked blood and screaming. However, it’s been proven plenty of times both in reality and in movies, that being in love changes a person.

For him, Kyuhyun was an absolute – a pure piece of fascination which required both nurturing and the deepest protection. Yes, physically, Ryeowook was less than capable of offering his husband any sort of guarding. When the perpetrator was dead or incapacitated though, things became a tad different.

You see, many people fell for Ryeowook’s appearance, often times deeming him ill-fit to do more than hang on a handsome man’s arm or hold a cute girl’s hand. With such a delicate exterior, no one suspected things like drugging or kidnapping or torturing from the fragile young man. Most of all, Kyuhyun had no idea of such things.

Ryeowook had made sure of that.

In his husband’s eyes, he had to be perfect, beautiful, soft-spoken, and an addictive pleasure in bed. Those were the key elements to being the ideal partner. Ryeowook’s ability to cook was simply a plus.

If Kyuhyun ever thought less of him – ever knew the lengths to which Ryeowook was obsessed with him – surely he wouldn’t treat him in the same sweet manner. He wanted to be Kyuhyun’s angel, the safe haven to which he could escape the nasty, conniving bastards that upset him.

Obviously, it couldn’t be Kyuhyun’s fault for all those “bad deeds”. Someone else had to be the cause at all times. Ryeowook just couldn’t see his lovely, breathtaking Kyuhyun as anything less than heavenly. Surely, you could see as well?

That was why he couldn’t forgive them. That was why Ryeowook refused to simply let them off with a warning. So what if they were dead? Death means nothing. Where there is nothing, you make something, right? Ryeowook took that phrase to heart every time he convinced himself to defile a corpse, or torture to hell a fading man.

“Where do you want to go tomorrow for dinner?” Kyuhyun murmured as they lied in each other’s arms one night.

Ryeowook tilted his head up, silky tresses running across his husband’s smooth, bare chest. “Oh, it’s our anniversary, isn’t it?” he remarked, gazing happily into Kyuhyun’s black eyes, “I wanted to try that Chinese restaurant down the road…but I heard the owner recently lost his son…”

Understanding drifted through the taller one’s dark orbs as he tenderly kissed the top of Ryeowook’s head, “Then we shouldn’t disturb them. Do you know what happened to their son—what was his name again?”

“I think it was Siwon,” he responded, “apparently the officers found him…uhm…,” Ryeowook feigned ill-ease, burrowing his head into Kyuhyun’s body, arms tightening around the leanly muscled torso. “I heard it was really gruesome…someone cut up his body…”

Kyuhyun scooted down, pulling Ryeowook on top of him and holding him closer. “You shouldn’t watch the news too often, especially when it’s about such horrible things.” He brushed some hair out of the smaller man’s face, smiling comfortingly as he placed a soft kiss on his nose, “I don’t mind holding you when you’re scared though.”

“I love you, Kyuhyunnie,” Ryeowook giggled, sniffling a little and leaning forward to press their lips together. He pulled back, sighing and closing his eyes as he grew more comfortable in the pool of warmth created by the other’s body. “I’m sleepy…”

“Alright, go to sleep,” he whispered, chuckling deep in his throat and turning them on their sides. Rearranging the blanket, Kyuhyun tucked Ryeowook’s head in, their legs tangling as they stayed close through the night.

***

It was just a whim, at first. He was starting out as an accountant for a corporation, but when that didn’t interest him enough, he turned to law school. During those years, he was spending a great deal of time in the library which had its roots in the liberal arts section of the campus.

That was when he had met Ryeowook. They were both in their last year of university and Ryeowook was studying theater. Kyuhyun would never admit to it, but he was sure he would never end up with such a delicate looking man. Yet, here he was three years later and celebrating their wedding anniversary.

Originally, Kyuhyun only wanted to get inside those pants to one, verify that he was indeed a man and not a woman, and two, to kill the boredom from memorizing laws and definitions. People had always said liberal arts and fine arts kids were more fun than any other type of person.

Well, as it went to show, they were a lot more fun than even Kyuhyun could’ve expected. He had fallen in love with Ryeowook before he realized what was going on. Unfortunately, Kyuhyun was positive that at some point he would surely become annoyed with Ryeowook and force him into a dark, isolated place like he had done for a handful of others prior.

Was it really Kyuhyun’s fault that everyone he dated ended up being disobedient or otherwise a dreadful thing to wake up to?

Some things went on, some other things went on, and still more things went on before they were wed and moving into a small, two-story townhouse together. Ryeowook was more than thrilled to stay out of the way and tend to the home.

Perhaps that was what kept Kyuhyun from loathing his life partner. The beautiful man wasn’t around enough to actually hate. The times Kyuhyun did see him, they were casually eating, celebrating a fun event, or sleeping together. As for all other times, they were basically living separate lives.

Kyuhyun was still sleeping around and dating. Although he didn’t know what Ryeowook was up to, he knew the man couldn’t be cheating on him. That just wasn’t his personality.

Don’t take him wrong. Kyuhyun had considered plenty that Ryeowook might cheat on him. And well, he had never really come to a definitive reaction. If that man was to find solace in someone else…Kyuhyun had a sinking feeling he wouldn’t be able to take it.

It was one thing for him to sleep around. If Ryeowook slept around too, Kyuhyun could almost assure that whoever the fucker was wouldn’t be waking up to look at his spouse ever again. Kyuhyun had never liked the feeling of killing someone, but if he had to he would – and the abovementioned situation certainly sufficed for murder.

Okay, maybe not in the legal books, but from a moralistic standpoint. Any who disagree should reconsider the idea that all morals are individual.

For Kyuhyun, his morals lied in making sure things that belonged to him were properly treated and anyone who damages such things deserves a punishment.

“Happy anniversary,” Ryeowook lifted up the filled champagne flute, looping his arm through Kyuhyun’s, and bowing forward to tip the glass towards his lips.

Copying his love’s action, Kyuhyun swallowed the light, sweet liquid, closing his eyes for a brief moment to relish in the bubbly taste.

“French food is supposed to be rich,” he remarked, placing the flute back on the lacy table cloth and kept his eyes steadily focused on Kyuhyun.

“That’s very true,” the latter chuckled, “I hope we didn’t order too much.”

Ryeowook shook his head, “If we have leftovers we can save it for our next meals,” he assured.

Cocking an eyebrow, Kyuhyun entwined their fingers across the table, “I like your cooking more than anything else though.”

“We’ll have it back in a little while,” Ryeowook laughed softly, “it’ll probably be a few days at most. The food would go bad if we waited any longer than that.”

“Fine,” he stretched the word out, eyes rolling teasingly. From the corner of his vision, Kyuhyun caught sight of an attractive bus boy, but made no further indication of seeing anyone aside from Ryeowook. _Later…_


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Good afternoon, ma’am,” the salesman greeted with a wide smile.

“I’m a man…,” Ryeowook replied softly, holding his broom stick a bit closer in a show of discomfort, “what is it that you want, sir?”

Bright red rushed over the seller’s face and he cleared his throat, tipping his hat apologetically, “E-Excuse me, you’re just…uhm, ah, excuse me again,” he bowed his head, fumbling with some sort of briefcase of gadgets, “Well, I’m here to promote a new type of steak knife! Are you perhaps in need of a new set of clean and sharpened knives?”

Ryeowook’s hearted pounded a bit faster and he squeezed the handle of his broom. Was this man taunting him? Did he know something about the Siwon case? “No…I think I’m alright,” he said quietly, shaking his head and making no further show of his tensed posture.

“But ma—ah, _sir_ , surely you would want something that doesn’t dull?” he smiled almost earnestly, and pressed forward.

In response, Ryeowook cried out and rather quickly all of the neighboring women were flocking to his front door and driveway to glare at whoever was messing with their precious boy.

The salesman looked around hastily, muttering apologies and waving his hands as he turned and hurried away towards what appeared to be a dingy sedan.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” one of the women touched Ryeowook’s shoulder.

He nodded slightly, lips trembling in not fear, but rather anger. Of course, no one knew that. To the world, he was adorably terrified. “Y-Yes…that man was just a bit scary,” Ryeowook explained in a shaking voice, “I think he was trying to get in the house…”

“Well if any other creepy shits like that come by, you just tell us, okay?” another woman among the mob reassured with a stern harrumph.

“I will,” Ryeowook smiled, brushing some hair out of his face, “thank you for the concern,” he bowed his head low.

Not long after, the handfuls of females were grabbing him and bear hugging him. Ryeowook squeaked, laughing softly as he allowed them to fawn over him for a few more seconds. Sighing a tad uncomfortably, he started squirming and saying, “My husband isn’t very fond of other people giving me affection.”

The women laughed and nodded in understanding before slowly dispersing. Ryeowook closed the door, leaning back against it with a relieved sigh. It was nearly impossible to connect him or Kyuhyun with any of the murders.

He let a faint smile touch his lips. Kyuhyun was so smart. Addicting them to drugs and then making it appear as if they had died from overdose. For Ryeowook’s part, well, it just ended up looking like his organs were taken after being cut up. They would never be caught at that rate. The authorities were lax, if not moronic.

They were living in a white fence neighborhood. Police officers were not exactly on guard for a murderous homosexual couple. In fact, most officers avoided going anywhere near their home due to fear and disgust of the lifestyle.

Taking a deep breath, Ryeowook righted himself, locked the door, and went about cleaning the floors. They were horribly coated in dust.

***

Kyuhyun groaned, smirking breathlessly as the pretty boy rode him. The hotel room lights were dim in the late afternoon, all of the windows shut and draped. He kept his hands on the young male’s curvy hips, shuddering as pleasure rolled through his body and he came inside that warm space.

“W-Why did you cum inside me?” the boy mock whined, leaning down and riding out both of their orgasms. His member had released on both of their chests, leaving behind sticky residue. “Kyuhyunnie, right?” he questioned through pants, trying to recollect this handsome man’s name.

“Don’t use that nickname,” Kyuhyun stated rather soberly, “but yes, Kyuhyun. And you’re Sungmin, right?” he grinned, sliding out of the pretty male and turning them over so he could climb off.

“And why can’t I use that name?” he giggled, sitting up to grab Kyuhyun’s wrist, “I think it’s cute.”

Shrugging, he pulled Sungmin up, leading him towards the bathroom, “That name belongs to someone else. We should get you cleaned up. Your shift starts in a little bit, right?” he glanced back, seeing the messy haired, sweaty skinned boy gazing at him. He was rather proud to have known that that bus boy would be such a whore.

“Yeah,” Sungmin said somewhat reluctantly, “I should probably hurry up.” He turned on the water, climbing into the bathtub and pulling Kyuhyun in with him. “You’re dirty too, aren’t you?” A grin grew as he watched the taller male obediently join him, drawing the curtains closed.

In the process of massaging that smooth, soft body, Kyuhyun was struck with a rather saddening thought. This man was rather noisy already and he was clingy too. It was getting on his nerves almost immediately. A onetime fuck probably wouldn’t be good enough for him. He would probably want a relationship or something of the sort.

Kyuhyun had nothing against clinginess – not really at least. He loved Ryeowook’s clinginess. He had also loved Siwon’s clinginess. But with this one…there was something unbearably irritating about him, as if he was trying to be cute and wonderful.

That thought was only proved correct when Sungmin moaned into their kiss, grinding their bodies together like the slutty dog he had been when Kyuhyun hit on him. Why was he trying so hard?

“I think we’re both clean,” Kyuhyun mumbled, turning off the water and pulling the curtains back. He stepped out, grabbing a towel and throwing it at Sungmin. Raking fingers through his dark hair, Kyuhyun grabbed his own towel, wiping off the water.

“Did I do something to upset you?” Sungmin asked quietly.

A pang of annoyance spiked Kyuhyun’s heart. “No. You’re just being you, hmm?” he said softly, calmly.

“You don’t even know me…you just wanted a quick fuck…you’re not going to call me are you?” The sadness in his voice was supposed to be endearing. Perhaps, in a way, it was endearing.

Only problem was, Kyuhyun couldn’t see that. All he heard was an annoying woman. Yes, a woman. That was what drove him to being gay. All those women spoke in riddles. If they wanted sympathy, they would put themselves down. If they wanted clothes, they would say the exact opposite in hopes you would realize that and get it for them anyway.

The longer someone could go without making Kyuhyun see them in that light, the better. And so far, the only person to succeed was Ryeowook. A wistful smile turned his lips as he thought about his spouse. He wondered what was for dinner. Maybe he would go home earlier that day?

But first…Kyuhyun tied the towel around his waist, turning around to see Sungmin’s face still reflecting that sad, lost emotion. “I have something that’ll make you feel better,” he murmured in that lulling, deep voice of his.

As if falling under a trance, Sungmin moved forward, listening to Kyuhyun’s every word. He led the still somewhat wet man back into the main room and sat him down on the edge of the bed. Going over to rummage through his briefcase, Kyuhyun produced a white pill. “I promise you’ll feel better,” he said again, leaning over Sungmin and pressing the drug between his lips, “swallow, sweetheart.”

Sungmin did as he was told, eyes locked on the dreary darkness in the other man’s gaze. “What is it?” he asked, hearing a strange buzzing in his ears. Everything was growing lighter and his blood was thrumming.

“It makes people feel good,” Kyuhyun cooed, kissing the top of the boy’s head, “when you want more, go to this place.” He pressed a business card into Sungmin’s hand, closing the fingers around it before backing away and getting dressed.

Once he had fixed his tie, he heard the beginnings of giggling. Smirking, Kyuhyun grabbed his briefcase, not looking back as he headed towards the door. It was the least he could do for that poor guy.

Just as he emerged in the underground parking lot, his phone rang. Kyuhyun answered it swiftly as he unlocked his car door, “Hey, Ryeowook.”

_“I was just wondering when you would be home.”_

“I’m on my way back right now,” he stated affectionately, “what’s for dinner?”

And so it went.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kibum’s eyes fluttered wide open in surprise. “For what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Ryeowook?” he asked, leaning forward on the leather couch.

“May we speak in your office?” Ryeowook inquired, nodding his head towards the discrete door off to the side of the dark, smoky aired room. There were those zombie-like addicts roaming around and he had never really liked their company, especially when they would attempt to touch him.

“Of course,” he drawled, standing up with effort and moving towards the darkened door. Kibum unlocked the office, opening the door and ushering the young man inside. They metal barrier slammed shut and Kibum leaned against it, gazing across the short distance. “Is this about that new boy hanging around here? His name is Sungmin, if you were wondering.”

Ryeowook only gave a slight nod as he kept his fisted hands securely inside the pockets of his jacket. “That’s not really a great worry of mine,” he replied, “Kyuhyun doesn’t like him very much right? He’s been spending more time at home, so I assume Sungmin isn’t important.”

“That may be,” Kibum murmured, yawning and flexing his cold fingers. “Then tell me, what brings you here if it isn’t for Sungmin? Your husband hasn’t exactly been doing anything bad as of late.” He grinned then, closing one eye and raising his hand. Slowly, he slid his fingers in a downward motion, mimicking the action of stroking Ryeowook’s cheek though they stood a few feet apart. “Are you perhaps here to see me?”

“There has been a man recently who keeps coming to my door wondering if I want to buy steak knives. The first time he came, I thought I had thoroughly scared him away, but he keeps coming back and parking outside of my home waiting for me to come out.” Ryeowook sighed softly, “Please tell me you have some sort of idea on how to get rid of stalkers.”

The dealer laughed, rolling his neck and dropping his pantomiming hand. “It must be karma for the ultimate stalker to finally be stalked.”

“Just give me an answer,” he snapped, eyes lowering coldly.

Kibum thought for a moment, shrugging and saying, “I suppose you would have to do what your boy toy always does. If you don’t like someone, get rid of them. Give them a better, more accessible addiction.”

“I see…,” Ryeowook mumbled, eyes swimming with indecision, “how much do you charge?”

“For what kind?” he replied without missing a beat, arms crossing over chest.

“What he always gets.”

“Fifteen-hundred for the first fifty tablets,” Kibum chuckled, “Think a housewife like you can afford it?”

Ryeowook shook his head honestly. “I don’t suppose you could give me a discount?”

That was when he realized his mistake. With those words came an almost wolfish smile descending upon Kibum’s lips. Ryeowook swallowed back the queasiness, not moving as the other male approached him.

“We could come to an agreement of sorts,” the dealer whispered, “you _are_ very enticing…you know that, don’t you Ryeowook?” He trailed his fingers down the front of the man’s coat, “Tell me how desperate you are to get rid of this solicitor?”

“If he gets any closer, I think he’ll start realizing things…,” Ryeowook’s breath hitched when Kibum’s hand paused over the front of his pants.

Bobbing his head in mild interest, Kibum slowly palmed the crotch, smirking, “You’re overreacting, dear. I’m sure this stalker of yours is just overly interested in a cute little suburban housewife.”

“W-What are you doing?” he asked quietly, trying to back away from the touch.

Kibum caught Ryeowook’s arm, whirling him around and slamming him against the door. “I’ll indulge your little hysteria,” he licked his lips, “so here’s my price. Come work for me as a glamorous prostitute, and I’ll…give you all the drugs you want for free.” Kibum could feel Ryeowook getting hard as he continued the ministrations and could only laugh, “You see? You’re already a very good whore. I bet you could make me a lot of money, huh?”

“I don’t need the money that badly,” Ryeowook ground out.

“Well think of it this way,” Kibum said, now popping the buttons of the other male’s jacket, “I’ll make sure all of your clients are people Kyuhyun has slept with. You’ll still be sleeping with only your hubby. Furthermore, you can punish the ones that Kyuhyun never quite punished enough.”

He clicked his tongue, slowly unzipping Ryeowook’s pants, “I know that’s what you want, Ryeowook. You want anyone who displeased your precious Kyuhyun to die right? You want them to be thoroughly roughed up for their disobedience?”

Was Kibum right? Would Ryeowook really have a chance to hurt all of the people who hurt his love? Wouldn’t that be for the best? Then all of the bad people in the world wouldn’t be allowed to roam free. “And all I have to do is get their money, right?” Ryeowook asked, not in the least inclined to moan for the man who was stroking his length.

“That’s the idea,” Kibum breathed, licking the base of Ryeowook’s throat, “you think you can handle it?” He jerked the slender man faster, keeping their eyes locked.

“Yeah, I can do that,” he answered softly, grabbing Kibum’s shoulders for support as he bit his bottom lip, silently releasing into the man’s hand.

Kibum licked his sticky fingers clean, mumbling, “Good.” Then, he went on to pull a bottle of pills from his back pocket, slipping it into the front of Ryeowook’s jacket. “We’ll be in touch,” he chuckled, watching the delicate figure finish correcting his clothes and turn around to leave. “Oh, and another thing…”

“Hmm?” Ryeowook turned his head.

“Never show your back.”

Ryeowook paused, smiling curiously and turning the knob of the door, “If I don’t turn my back, how do I leave?”

Kibum smirked, “You don’t.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“You’re home pretty late.” Kyuhyun was already in bed, his body raised off the sheets as he gazed through the moonlit bedroom at his partner.

Ryeowook nodded sheepishly, “The ladies wouldn’t let me go home until we finished the movie. I’m sorry for waking you up, Kyuhyun,” he crawled into bed, curling up in his husband’s arms. They closed around Ryeowook’s body and he sighed happily, relaxing and kissing Kyuhyun’s chest.

“You should tell them that I’m waiting for you and they can’t have you,” he muttered, eyes closing as he started getting comfortable in bed again.

“I will,” Ryeowook nodded seriously. He always loved these times. Neither of them was distracted by other things and it really was all about them. It wasn’t fair that so many had to hurt his love. Ryeowook loathed them all. They made his husband, the only person that was worth the world, upset.

How could that be right?

Kyuhyun absently sneaked a hand underneath Ryeowook’s shirt, pushing it up as he continued sleeping. A sweet, soft moan slipped from the slender young man and he twitched, scooting closer to Kyuhyun. “I never liked you wearing clothes to bed,” the dark haired man murmured, shifting around to fully remove the t-shirt.

“Sorry…I was cold,” he explained, wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck to kiss him. Ryeowook gladly moved his hips, helping to get his boxers off as well. “How come you never take your pants off but I have to?” he mock pouted, rubbing his body slowly against Kyuhyun’s.

The latter opened his eyes a bit, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. “If I took my pants off, we would never sleep.” Kyuhyun turned them around, hovering over the beautiful man. “You should go to bed before we end up doing something good.”

“You’re not very persuasive tonight, Kyuhyunnie,” Ryeowook smiled, arms tightening around his husband’s neck, pulling him down.

“I’m very sleep deprived,” he argued softly, eyelids falling as he pressed their mouths together, settling tentatively down on the smaller body, “maybe a little lonely…?” Kyuhyun added in a mumble.

Ryeowook giggled, letting his eyes shut. “Okay…we can sleep,” he stated, kissing the handsome man once more before really settling into a state of unconsciousness.

Kyuhyun gazed down at him for a minute, gaze loving and warm. Whenever Ryeowook fell asleep in front of him, he always found it so precious. There was something so pure and true about his face, even when it was lined with the wary activities of the day. “I love you,” he whispered, brushing his lips across Ryeowook’s cheek, “I love you, Ryeowook.”

“I love you, too,” he muttered, yawning and smiling, “sweet dreams, Kyuhyunnie.”

“Always.”

***

Ryeowook sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and pulling the blanket up to keep his body warm. There was soft sunlight dancing across the bed sheets and through the sheer curtains. He smiled drowsily, thankful that Kyuhyun had shut the blinds before leaving for work.

Looking around, he spotted a small white envelope resting on the pillow next to his own. Picking it up, Ryeowook studied it before turning it around and flipping the flap up. He slipped the card out, recognizing Kyuhyun’s handwriting immediately.

_Ryeowook,_

_I’m going to be home a little late._

_Will you wait up for me?_

_Love,_

_Kyuhyun_

What a silly question. Of course he would wait up for him. Ryeowook tucked the letter back inside its envelope and then quickly shuffled out of bed to retrieve a box hidden inside his closet. Lifting the lid up, Ryeowook neatly placed the card inside. For a moment, he admired how the creamy material melded into the jumble of other old memories.

Sighing, he sat down on the carpet, rummaging through the items. There was the slip of paper Kyuhyun had written his number on when they first met. Off to the side was a playbill from the first performance Ryeowook had ever been in that Kyuhyun attended. Scribbled on the front were the words: _Good luck, Ryeowook! – Kyuhyun_

His heart still pounded every time he looked through these old things. By far though, his favorite memoir had to be the little plastic ring. Ryeowook picked it up, turning it around between his thumb and forefinger. Three tiny stones were embedded in the cheap material, all of them the same color as Kyuhyun’s birth stone.

Back when they were both fresh out of college and deep in debt, it was the symbol of a future together. Kyuhyun had taken Ryeowook’s hand one night after a date, and proposed with it, promising to give him a proper ring once he could support them both. It was a placeholder, a simple but sufficient reminder of whose mind and body Ryeowook belonged to. And you know what? He loved it. He loved knowing Kyuhyun cared so much, that he would promise them a forever.

When he thought about that time, perhaps it was when he realized just how far he would go to protect Kyuhyun. If someone could care for him that much, he wanted to make sure that person knew he cared equally as much.

His phone rang then, causing Ryeowook to jump a bit. Standing, he reached up and grabbed the device, answering without looking, “Hello?”

“You’ve got your first client. Come by at two o’clock.” Then the line went dead.

Ryeowook set the phone down and went about cleaning up the memory box before setting it back inside the closet. Now, how did whores act? He thought for a while as he grabbed clothes for a shower.

Weren’t they just sleazy and slutty? Ryeowook looked in the mirror, studying his own figure. After barely a second of checking himself out, he shrugged it off, deciding he didn’t really care enough. Getting men to approach him had never been difficult, and this time the men were requesting him.

Perhaps he didn’t even have to try? It wasn’t as if he was actually going to sleep with them. All Ryeowook wanted was to get rid of them. Bringing them pleasure wasn’t part of the plan.

 

At two o’clock, Ryeowook entered Kibum’s drug den, removing the scarf from his face and lowering the darkly tinted sunglasses. There were some addicts still lingering at such an early hour, but not nearly as many as normal.

Kibum was sitting in his familiar place upon the leather couch, either arm draped across the back of it. “You’re so prompt,” he stated, amused, “we should get this rolling, hmm?”

“Who’s the first man?” he asked, keeping his distance.

“It’s a guy named Changmin,” Kibum murmured vaguely, waving his hand towards the back door. “He wants you to show up in his penthouse on Main Street. There’s a car waiting to take you there.”

“Alright,” Ryeowook didn’t wait for further instruction, instantly moving towards the indicated door.

Kibum watched him go, asking only, “Did you bring a steak knife?”

The young man paused, turning around to flash one tucked in his inner breast pocket. “That man should be crashing his car now. I did send him on his way towards a pond.”

“Damn, you’re fucking twisted,” he laughed, throwing his head back and taking a drag of whatever drug he was smoking.

“I’m in love, Kibum,” Ryeowook corrected, buttoning his jacket again, “and that man was getting the wrong idea. I don’t want any misunderstandings to worry Kyuhyun.”

“Whatever,” the man barked, still laughing.

Opening the door, Ryeowook walked back into daylight and then entered a once again, darkly tinted car. The driver said nothing as he pulled away from the building, taking the passenger into the city.

The ride itself was rather uneventful. Ryeowook had long since gotten over his nervousness from knifing someone. He didn’t like it, but he wasn’t opposed to it. Currently, it was an indifference that couldn’t be tilted to either side. Closing his eyes, he decided to rest up for a few minutes before meeting the bastard that couldn’t meet Kyuhyun’s expectations. All disappointments needed to be eliminated. That was the only way to make a world perfect for Kyuhyun.

“We’re here, sir,” the driver stated after what felt like a few minutes but was probably at least ten.

Ryeowook didn’t reply, just stepped out of the car and swiftly entered the ritzy hotel. Not stopping for anyone, he took the elevator up to the penthouse suite.

Originally, he had expected the door to open to a hallway but it directly led into the living room of this Changmin person. Ryeowook stepped out slowly, surveying the emptiness. Had he gone to the wrong floor?

“Are you the one they sent?” a smooth voice questioned.

“Yes,” Ryeowook spun around, smiling a tad in relief. He looked the man up and down, not surprised to find that he was highly attractive. Kyuhyun was handsomer though. “Changmin, right?” he bowed politely.

“You’re cute,” the man chuckled, cupping Ryeowook’s chin to jerk his head up. Their lips collided and a muffled cry of surprise burst from the smaller one’s mouth. Changmin shoved his hand down Ryeowook’s pants, popping the delicate button and straining zipper.

He groaned in pain, trying to push away from the rough treatment. The man wouldn’t stop though, instead, he yanked the tight pants down, the material twisting around Ryeowook’s knees. Tumbling over, Changmin caught him and threw him over one shoulder, carrying him towards the bedroom.

“N-No, stop,” Ryeowook whispered, squirming and touching his swollen lips. His eyes were shaky with tears as he was tossed onto the bed, jacket torn off and shoved up to knot around his wrists. “Please stop…?” he asked sadly, not wanting to be touched by such a despicable being.

Changmin paused, but only to laugh and grind his bulge against the young man’s naked groin. “Do they teach you that when you’re still a trainee? Or are you naturally cute?” he grinned, enjoying the sweet, pained whimpers falling from Ryeowook’s lips. “Don’t worry, I won’t take you raw. I’m sure you have other clients who need you tight.”

Just as he was about to unzip his pants, Changmin’s eyes caught sight of a bottle of pills that had fallen from Ryeowook’s pocket. “Oh, you brought something fun, huh?” he picked it up, popping the cap and taking two of the pills out. “You should’ve said so earlier. I bet these will make for some fun.” Swallowing one of them, he pushed the other between Ryeowook’s lips. “Let’s get high, babe,” he purred, dragging himself down to lick the other male’s shaft, “I have a fucking stressful speech to give later. Something like this might calm my nerves, don’t you agree?”

Ryeowook made a noise of agreement before discretely spitting the pill out, making sure Changmin wasn’t focused on him when he did it. No way in hell would he swallow that putrid stuff. “What sort of speech?” he panted, trying to keep his mind off the mouth sucking him.

“It’s just some political campaign," Changmin murmured absently, “nothing special.”

“H-Hmm…will anyone care if you win?” Ryeowook asked.

“I hope so,” he chuckled, slurping at the head. Changmin was in the process of unzipping his pants when he suddenly froze, body becoming jerky and bloodless. His pupils dilated and then he was staggering over, body paralyzed.

Ryeowook blinked eyes wide with shock. Without wasting time, he lowered his arms, scrambling out of the bindings and grabbing his phone. Dialing Kibum’s number, he waited impatiently for an answer.

“Not fucking his brains out yet?” the man asked innocently through the line.

“What was in that pill? That’s not the one Kyuhyun gives people,” Ryeowook snapped, checking Changmin for life.

Kibum sounded like he was enjoying himself. “I thought I would make your vendetta a little easier, Wookie-ah. Aren’t you thankful? Now you don’t have to hope to incapacitate them. I had a feeling you hadn’t thought that far.”

He was right. Ryeowook hadn’t thought that far. “Well…what if I don’t kill him right now?” he murmured, already pulling out the steak knife though.

“Then I’ll schedule another appointment with him and you can just do it then,” Kibum replied cheerily.

“What’s your price?” Ryeowook sighed, knowing that kindness from any black market dealers didn’t come free.

“It’s nothing big,” he insisted, “I’ll tell you the details when you get back.”

He hung up then, not wanting to hear any more until he got back to the drug den. Peering down at the frozen man once more, he dug the tip of the knife into his abdominal, dragging it through the flesh. Blood gushed out, staining the bed sheets. The wound probably wouldn’t kill him…if he woke up soon enough.

Wiping his prints off the knife handle, Ryeowook placed it in Changmin’s hands. He stood up, dusted off his clothes, and headed for the fire escape.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“You want…to keep me safe?” Ryeowook restated, not daring to believe the sugary words.

Kibum laughed thickly, the bile in his throat bubbling and breaking up his voice. “Yes, don’t doubt me, dear. I have my reasons,” he explained, “You see, if Kyuhyun ever found out about you being among us, I’m sure he would come and kill me first and foremost. It was a mistake to let you roam the streets where he could easily come across you. Instead, I’ll keep you stowed away in a secure place.”

“I’d rather not.”

“You don’t really have a choice,” he grunted, “unless you’ll sell your organs to me now and we can skip all of this negotiating.”

Ryeowook was quiet, not able to say anything back. Clenching his fists, he rolled his neck and met Kibum’s eyes again but now with set determination. Still keeping the silence, he waited for the greasy man to continue talking.

A moment or two passed before Kibum was parting his lips and saying, “That’s what I thought. Your shifts at the club are only in the afternoon and will consist mainly of lunching businessmen and private clients who you may dispose of as you please. Just make sure to get their money.” He chuckled, adding, “You forgot to rob poor little Changmin.”

“Perhaps he’ll come again and pay you double,” Ryeowook murmured casually.

“Criminals aren’t quite that generous.”

“When will I start?” he asked, looking around the disgusting hole of a place. His entire body was itching to get away from the putrid stenches and drug-induced smog.

Kibum waved his hand in the air without much other reason than to do it. “Tomorrow is fair, don’t you think?”

Ryeowook nodded, ripping away and heading steadfastly towards the door. The last thing he wanted was to spend more time in that stinking shit. Cold air wrapped around his form as he stepped into the early evening air, wondering how the day had passed him so quickly. One moment he was cutting up a politician and the next he was heading home to make his lovely hubby dinner.

“Thank you,” he said to the taxi driver as they pulled away from the curb, joining the rush hour traffic.

Sighing to himself, he toyed with his gloves, thinking about the day’s events. Everything was boiling ever since he took on an active role. It had to be that dreadful salesman’s fault. If he hadn’t initiated anything then everything would’ve stayed perfect.

Ryeowook would’ve never gone to Kibum for help had it not been for that waste of life’s intrusive behavior. Biting back the acid daring to burn his throat, he closed his eyes, leaning his head back. The world would be perfect if Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were just the only people. If no one else existed then they would’ve have to worry about problems or insecurities or anything, really.

Why couldn’t they all just die?

He smiled at the thought. If the world ended, wouldn’t they be happier? Kyuhyun could be Ryeowook’s forever, and vice versa. Yes, if he was the leader of the world, he would simply get rid of it all – rebuild it in his vision.

Stubborn fools.

“Sir, is this the right one?” the taxi driver prompted in a soft voice.

Ryeowook snapped to attention, not liking how that man spoke. When he looked up, he barely had time to scream as a damp rag was shoved in his face and his eyes were burned with the sight of a dirtied, clown-masked man.

***

Kyuhyun unlocked his front door, pausing before stepping inside. There was something weird about the atmosphere. The scent of Ryeowook’s food wasn’t apparent. No sounds were coming from inside, but most of all, all of the lights were turned off.

Hadn’t he specifically asked Ryeowook to wait up for him? Kyuhyun shook his head slowly, withdrawing the key from the slot. It wasn’t in his partner’s nature to defy him. Furthermore, he was positive Ryeowook didn’t _want_ to defy him. There had always been such a blatant loyalty in his eyes – one that Kyuhyun often relied on.

“Is something the matter, Mr. Cho?”

He whipped around, startling their elderly neighbor. “Oh, excuse me,” Kyuhyun quickly bowed in respect and apology, “I didn’t mean to scare you. Have you seen my husband tonight?” he added.

The woman shook her head thoughtfully, unlocking her own door and heading inside. “I’m sorry, Mr. Cho. Perhaps he has gone on a walk around the neighborhood. Goodnight.” She smiled softly, her wrinkled deep and dark in the lights and shadows.

Soon enough, Kyuhyun was left in the blue night again. He glowered at his own door, knowing very well that if he went in there, something bad would happen. Of course, he couldn’t fathom what could harm him. He was already in with the dealers, and several underground organizations. None of them should’ve been messing with his property – Ryeowook included.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw no one there and hurried back towards his car, deciding to go with his gut instinct. Opening the door, he winced, stumbling back when purple gas hissed out in large plumes. “Shit,” Kyuhyun muttered, heart racing as he tried to get away from the trap.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him, shoving him head first into the car seat. He thrashed against them, cursing silently as he gasped and sucked in a good lungful of the toxic air.

“I recommend you sleep,” an even voice murmured against his ear.

Kyuhyun’s eyes were falling closed as he chuckled humorlessly, grip on the steering wheel and cloth loosened. “Who…,” he trailed off, slumping against the car.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Heavy breathing and damp air was what he awoke to. Kyuhyun pretended to sleep, but allowed his eyes to open slightly. Whoever had taken him did not use a blindfold, dumbly enough. He could see through the mild darkness, streaks of moonlight spilling in through a sewer like grate in the ceiling. He prayed to the fucking goodness of the world that he hadn’t been taken by mole people – or worse yet, taken into a real sewer tunnel.

Slime coated fingers trailed across his bare back, sending shudders down Kyuhyun’s spine. He jolted, whipping around, heel crushing someone’s fragile skull into wet cement. One shoulder cracked and Kyuhyun gasped, readjusting his oddly shifted limb.

Another crack and it was back in place. Sitting up and then slowly sliding to his feet, he shook his handcuffed wrists, feeling the strain and stiffness of the shackles binding his hands behind his back. Cold air nipped at his exposed torso, layering it with more grime and sewage vapor. Looking down at the person who had dared to touch him, he found a mangled corpse, both twitching and yellow-toothed.

Blood trickled from his head and nose, glassy eyes open and simply asking for rats to devour them. Kyuhyun was breathing heavily now as well, body trying desperately to keep his falling heart rate down.

“You killed the poor fool.”

He spun around, the sole of his foot hovering high in the air before a shadowed figure’s throat. “Where is my husband?” Kyuhyun demanded, lowering his leg upon seeing the person put their hands up in surrender.

“Husband?” the stranger repeated, gravelly voice emitting a chuckle. “You aren’t married here. You’re just another criminal.”

“What are you talking about?” he murmured, clenching his fists and backing away.

The man yanked on a metal chain in his hand, sending Kyuhyun sprawling across the floor. “You must’ve slept through orientation,” he remarked, coiling the extension tighter around his closed fist and dragging Kyuhyun across the damp, muddied floor. “Here, I’ll let you have a look.”

And then the darkness was receding, only to be replaced by red lights and pale strobes. There was a hiss of cheering beneath the roar of an announcer. Kyuhyun coldly studied the audience members on either side of him, noting with disgust and curiosity that nearly every single one was being pleasured in some way by women and men alike.

“The fuck is this,” he whispered inaudibly, still sitting on the floor, not bothering to get back up. Why should he make it any easier for this man to bring him around? The scuffing of his skin and black slacks were nothing.

Within an arena were just two raggedly beaten and exhausted figures. Both were men. Kyuhyun watched them drag their feet as they inched closer to one another, their throats chained like rabid dogs. White foam spewed from the taller, lankier one’s dried, cracked lips. A silent scream erupted from his burned esophagus as he drove the other man to the ground, bleeding fingers clawing at the disease infected skin.

“Are you enjoying this,” the man holding him captive questioned.

Kyuhyun internally flinched at the near comical scarlet that burst from the loser’s throat. His eyes followed the dully colored skin be torn chunk by chunk and all he could wonder was when he would be thrown in there.

It wasn’t a happy thought – just a thought. He shook his bound arms, listening to the definitive jingle of chain. “Why would I enjoy this obscene display?” he spat, playing the part of Good Samaritan.

“You’re a funny one,” the man grunted, jerking on the metal to send Kyuhyun skidding across the ground, “Playing innocent when you should already know why you’re here.” He didn’t allow him to respond as he yanked Kyuhyun to his feet, forcing him around the perimeter of the caged arena.

They took a sharp turn, engulfed by darkness once more but not before hearing the announced victor. He didn’t bother to ascertain – what was there to ascertain? That man had been chewed apart like a piece of juicy meat. Which Kyuhyun understood wasn’t much of an overstatement. “You still haven’t told me what you did with my partner,” he stated.

“Why are you so positive we even took him?” he laughed.

“I just know.”

The cold clarity in his words sent shivers up the man’s spine. He nodded slightly though he knew no one could see him. “Well, you and him are different types of criminals with different strengths. Therefore, you’ve been assigned accordingly.”

Kyuhyun lunged forward, teeth gritted together as he slammed the man into the ground, chains and shackles jingling. Straddling the stranger’s waist, he leaned down, spitting in his face with such satisfaction, a small, contorted laugh burst from his lips. “What do you mean? _Where did you take him?_ ”

“Nowhere—”

He pressed the flat of his shoe against the man’s jaw, snapping it back. “Tell me now or I’ll find someone else to tell me.”

Gasping, he agreed in a whimper. “He’s in with the—” A bullet whizzed past Kyuhyun’s cheek, his eyes widening at the laceration upon his face. The sound of metal entering and twisting flesh followed with the sickening writhing of a wounded man.

Someone’s strong hand snatched the back of Kyuhyun’s neck, raising him up onto his feet. “That idiot nearly told you,” the new captor laughed, “how unfortunately cowardly. You’ll have to wait like everyone else to find out, Kyuhyun.”

There was something different about this man. He was truly dangerous – not like that half-assed security escort. Keeping quiet and stiff, Kyuhyun stayed a safe few feet behind the new figure, memorizing the sound of footsteps and the dripping of water from above. No words were exchanged for some reason, though Kyuhyun surmised it was due to a lack of necessary information to be exchanged. What was there for this man to tell him or vice versa? They probably already had everything they needed to know, he thought bitterly.

Minutes later, they were breeching a door of sorts that could only be indicated by the sound of creaking metal and rusty hinges. Kyuhyun glowered into the orange lit room, seeing scarred faces, clean faces, and crazy-eyed faces. Some had similar movement patterns to the drug abusers at Kibum’s place whilst others were striding around like calculating royalty.

“Here we are,” his guide drawled, chuckling deep in his throat and detaching the leash from his cuffs.

Kyuhyun strode forward, avoiding any swaying bodies or stiffly pacing figures. Once he found a nice space of wall, he slumped down, keeping to himself in the room. Each passing moment delivered more information on the situation and it was surely the first time he had ever thought he didn’t want to know anything else.

A fuzzy television screen came to life, artificial backlighting shining blue and white. Grimy, smeared makeup covered the masked face, lips painted a blackened red and those eerily blue eyes outlined in raccoon coal dripping with sweat. All of it had melted together, amassing in the gray neutral regions. The masked man’s lips parted in a wide grin behind the cover. “Hello my killer kiddies, and welcome to the greatest game on Earth.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Ryeowook frowned, coughing and hacking as he gasped for air. Suddenly, his eyes burst open and he sat upright, looking around. Everything was blurry for a moment before he rubbed his tired eyes and pounding head. Wincing, he rubbed his sore skull, breaths coming out raggedly as he attempted to orient himself.

There were dim red lights around a primarily shadowed black room. Some lights flashed but the majority was as he saw, somewhat smoky and dark. Ryeowook shivered, sneezing quietly. Lowering his gaze, he saw that he was barely clothed and what did cover him was mainly thin, sheer material and skin baring shorts. “What…,” he muttered inaudibly, staggering to his feet, only to hear the sound of shackles.

“You’re finally awake.”

Ryeowook turned too fast, bile rising in his throat. Covering his mouth, he collapsed forward, unfamiliar arms catching him. The ankle chain binding him to something in the darkness shook loudly, hurting his sensitive ears. “What’s going on,” he whispered roughly, eyes closing as he tried to bury his face in the stranger’s chest, only to stop and try to pull away. What was he doing getting cozy with another man?

“First you need to get a hold of yourself,” the person stated, sounding amused as he continued supporting Ryeowook by gripping his upper arms.

They locked eyes in the poorly lit area. The man was handsome, ridiculously so. Ryeowook still thought Kyuhyun was more handsome, but that was beside the point. “Just tell me where I am,” he responded in a quiet voice, swaying unsteadily on his feet.

“You don’t want to know,” he remarked, “but you should probably know.” The man steadied Ryeowook, grip on his arms tightening, “It’s a game for criminals. Underground players catch what should be elusive lawbreakers and enter them into a game for freedom.” Smiling almost cheerily, he leaned close to Ryeowook’s face, “The winner will leave with a bag of money with which they can do anything. But then there are the criminals that are like you.”

“Like me?” he repeated, looking around the room again. As his ears became more in tune with the noises all around, low moaning and squelching were echoing all around. Ryeowook felt his heart drop into his stomach.

The man slid a hand down, fondling the younger male’s firm ass. “You’ll probably make a great whore,” he murmured, handsome face wearing such an arrogant expression, “we’ve been waiting to train you properly.”

“Are you working with Kibum?” Ryeowook prompted, freezing under the harassment.

“Not quite,” the older male answered, his other arm looping around the boy’s waist and beneath his thin black sweater, “but then again, who _isn’t_ working with Kibum?” He licked his lips, breath ghosting over Ryeowook’s jaw.

The latter attempted to jerk away, but the movement was immediately halted by a tightening of grip. He glowered coldly at his restrainer. “Don’t touch me. Tell me how I can get out. I’ll fight.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart,” he drawled, hand massaging Ryeowook’s inner thigh, “but you’re not eligible to fight with that body. Whores are whores until they can pay it off.” Smirking, he ran his fingers up and down the younger one’s smooth chest, adding, “Excuse me, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Donghae. It’s nice to meet you, Ryeowook.”

He really didn’t care who this person was. All he needed to know was how long it would be until he got to be with Kyuhyun again. Hopefully he wasn’t worried about him or anything. The mere thought sent pain stabbing at his chest. Hurting Kyuhyun wasn’t part of the master plan. Ryeowook’s lips trembled worriedly, eyes lowering. “Kyu…,” he mumbled, tears pricking the edges of his eyes at the thought of seeing his husband confused and angry and probably worried as well. How could Ryeowook be such a useless partner?

“No, no, the name’s Donghae,” the man teased, tilting Ryeowook’s face up a bit, “don’t forget it,” he added in a murmur, licking his lips as he raked the other’s body with his eyes.

***

“The greatest game on Earth?” Kyuhyun murmured to himself, not sure if he should be ridiculing that name or growing fearful. From what he had gathered, it appeared to be a cage match sort of thing – not uncommon in illegal circuits.

The twitchy, blurry screen displaying that eerie masked face continued talking. “All of you have one thing in common,” he laughed, high pitched and screechy, “You are all incredibly sought after criminals. As a justice seeking rogue, I have taken the opportunity to clean the streets of you all, or at least, the majority of you.” His face disappeared only to be replaced by a large table organizer.

Kyuhyun immediately saw his name, not surprised to see it near the top of the chart. It was relatively easy to read. The most sought after criminals were higher up whilst the less vicious ones drifted around the mid-bottom.

No one knew about Kyuhyun, making it that much easier for him to move about. The only ones who really had any idea about him were on the inside of the black market. Hell, he was in with Kibum – one of the few truly powerful figures in the darker world. Reading the names surrounding his, Kyuhyun was only slightly wary.

More importantly, was Ryeowook safe? If they took him, then what were they doing with him? Kyuhyun was more confused upon recollecting that moronic security escort’s words. What did he mean by “different types of criminals”? Ryeowook was no criminal. He was Kyuhyun’s angel, the beautiful, innocent young man that fits in his arms at night and listens to him like an obedient slave.

There was no way Ryeowook would be a criminal.

“For those of you who have loved ones,” the man’s face was back on the screen, apparently sweatier than before, “I can tell you now that you’ll be fighting for only your freedom. Here, you are not married or in love. In this place, you fight for yourself and your significant others will fight for themselves.”

Kyuhyun’s blood heated up, eyes narrowing as he stood up. Slamming his fist to the side, he felt someone’s esophagus crumple beneath the force. Grabbing the spewing, dying man by his hair, Kyuhyun dragged the twitching body towards the large monitor.

The maniacal cretin seemed to peer down at the young male approaching the screen. His black eyes lowered over Kyuhyun’s slight, scratched up form. “How might I help you?” the digital rendition inquired.

“Where’s my husband?” he asked calmly, equally cold eyes meeting the pixilated man’s gaze.

“Cho Kyuhyun, am I right?” the man chuckled in that annoyingly squeaking, hysterical way, “I already made myself clear, Number 1 Seed. You’re just another criminal here—”

“Is that all you know?” he interrupted, fingers tightening in the greasy hair of the now dead man.

More laughter.

Kyuhyun took a step back, using the building momentum and adrenaline to slam the dead man’s face into the monitor. Sparks flew up, the screen cracking viciously. Pulling back, he shoved the bleeding corpse into the broken projection again, this time jamming the scarlet skull in the electrically charged hole he had created. Flames burst from the shattered point and he turned away, red liquid dripping from his fingers.

“Looks like Mr. Cho knows how things are supposed to go,” the laughing man shrieked with glee. His voice abruptly dropped and the air tensed, “First round to commence…split the competitors’ number in half.” Then the screen grew fuzzy before igniting in spastic sparks and fire.

A hand clamped down on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Turning around, he saw the guard from earlier tugging him towards an exit. “You’ve already made your kill. Please follow me to your housing.”

“Where the fuck is my husband,” he nearly hissed with eyes livid.

“You’re not married here, remember?” the guard stated, pushing him forward into a grey hallway. There were dim lights fixated into the ceiling and nothing more than the dripping of leaky pipes to fill a brutal silence.

Kyuhyun said nothing at first, simply allowing the man to lead him to a non-descript door. Stopping before entering, he gripped the open door frame. His words fell quietly, threateningly, “When I find him, I _will_ slit your throat.”

“As you should.” Then a heavily soled boot crashed into Kyuhyun’s back, sending him sprawling into the dark room. The door slid shut, lock tumbling into place. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

“NO! Stop! Stop it!” Ryeowook cried, shoving at the man who had chained him to the bed. Tears spilled down his face at an alarming speed as he continued trying to fight back. He hadn’t truly expected to get into a situation like that. There was always supposed to be a way out and yet there was none.

Two hands dug into his back, dragging through his skin as the man penetrated him roughly. Ryeowook arched up, chains crashing back against the metal bars as he felt himself being torn in half. “Shut up,” the customer growled, grabbing a gag and shoving it into the younger male’s mouth, “you’re a noisy little bitch.”

He let the tears fall down his face as he choked around the material. Why did people do that? Ryeowook lowered his gaze, eyes burning as he watched someone else touching him…moving inside of him. It was disgusting. Putrid. Horrid.

Barely a minute had passed before the customer was grunting and leering at Ryeowook’s red face, “I’m gonna fill you up real nice.”

His eyes widened and he started kicking and shaking his head. The mere thought of someone…someone— Ryeowook lurched forward at the hot liquid spilling inside of him. Clenching his hands, he waited for the flaccid member to slide out of him and then the man left without releasing him.

Liquid seeped out between his legs, the feeling making his stomach churn. Ryeowook looked up to see Donghae approaching him with a smirk on those lips. The elder man whistled at his abused body before undoing the chains and removing the cloth gag.

At that same moment, Ryeowook threw himself half over the bed, puking up whatever food he had eaten several hours ago. His eyes were wet as he choked and spit up. Quite literally, Ryeowook was sick. Holding his stomach gingerly, he dry heaved a few more times and then grabbed a clean edge of the blanket to wipe his mouth off.

“Did he poison you or something?” Donghae asked, confused at the puking.

“My body belongs to Kyuhyun,” he whispered, voice raw. Ryeowook had to hold back another spasm. “He’s the only one who has ever touched me…I don’t want other people doing those things,” he hiccupped, covering his face with one hand as he continued holding the blanket to his mouth.

Donghae rolled his eyes, turning away from the boy. “Hurry up and put yourself together. There’s another appointment in twenty minutes. You’re pretty popular, kiddo,” he snickered, disappearing into a shadowed part of the vast room.

Leaning over the edge, he puked up stomach acid once, twice more, then crawled to the clean side of the bed and climbed down. The collar around his neck jingled as he took precarious steps through the darkness, searching for clothes.

***

His eyes burst open at the feeling of cold metal against his throat. Kyuhyun snatched the wrist, twisting it roughly. The knife tumbled to the side of his bed and he swept it up, shoving the entire blade into someone’s chest. A loud cry broke the air and Kyuhyun jerked the weapon out of whomever he had just killed.

The lights suddenly flickered to life and his eyes darted around the apparently full room of people. There were four others all standing away from the dead body, appearing to be shocked by the quick death. Kyuhyun lunged forward, driving the still bloody knife into a stranger’s throat. Not wasting time, he turned around and stood – dragging the tip of the blade across two more throats.

Blood spurted out, spraying across like a broken pipe. Kyuhyun felt a heavy object slam into the side of his head and he skidded back, rolling to his feet quickly. There was one more man in the room and he looked more than a little high and wacked out.

“What? Not gonna come at me like a fucking dart frog?” the guy laughed, voice broken and thick. “Should I go ahead and be the hero of this story—”

Kyuhyun shot forward, plunging the short knife into the drugged man’s chest cavity. “I hate speeches. I hate the sound of other people talking.” He withdrew the knife harshly, watching blood burst from the wound.

Exhaling loudly, he grabbed a towel from one of the drawers and dabbed at the blood covering his bare torso. Kyuhyun gave up trying to clean it and lied back down in bed, shutting off the lights. The last thing he wanted was to see those carcasses. “Annoying,” he muttered, pulling the blanket over his body and gripping the knife with one hand.

Just as he had gotten comfortable in bed, the door to his room was thrown open and the lights flickered back on. Kyuhyun sat up, knife poised.

It was just the familiar guard though, his face still masked black. “Please come with me,” he demanded, reaching out to grab the blood covered young man.

Kyuhyun spun the blade, gripping it anew and sinking it into the worker’s wrist. The hand quickly unlatched from his arm. “Don’t touch me,” he whispered, yanking the knife out and pushing past the profusely bleeding guard.

“No mercy really is your game huh?” the normally silent man laughed hoarsely.

He didn’t answer, instead following a different guard down the hallway. Again, people were stupid. Kyuhyun wasn’t a hero. He also wasn’t there to set an example for innocent kids. Kill people who get in your way. That’s the bottom line.

 

There were chains everywhere.

Some carried corpses while other leashed and alive. They were breathing hard and scarcely dressed. Kyuhyun didn’t have to have a fully lit room to know that those people were battered and probably bleeding too.

An annoyingly familiar voice cackled near his ear. Shoving around, Kyuhyun’s elbow was caught in a tight, artificial grip. Wide black eyes turned around to see the oily, masked man leering at him. “What the fuck?” he growled, using his free hand to shove his fist into the freak’s jaw.

The grip on his arm loosened and Kyuhyun stepped away from the somewhat disoriented figure. “Don’t touch me,” he murmured, dusting off the white powder that had seeped into his dirt stained, bare skin.

“You know what makes you different?” the Freak began, as he circled around Kyuhyun to get to his leather chair. A metal desk of sorts was positioned directly in front of him and so he placed his elbows upon it, leaning forward to stare wide eyed at the number one player. “Criminals have a sense of preservation. But you…you don’t hesitate. You attack before you think—”

“—I think as I act,” he corrected flatly, “don’t compare me to an imbecile.”

“Ah yes…a fast processor,” the Freak giggled, “and fast hands too. Is that why your dearest is so good in bed? Do you jerk him off a lot with those hands?”

Kyuhyun lunged at the man, only to be restrained by sudden arms from the darkness. Fingers clamped down around his arms and legs, one particularly powerful set of limbs coiling around his stomach.

“How can you see life as such a miniscule thing? You don’t wait even a second to consider things.”

“It doesn’t matter how many I kill. Hell is hell,” he murmured, relaxing in the tight grips on him, “I can do as I please while I’m alive.”

The Freak said nothing to that, just smiled a little, laughed some more, and then banged on the table as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard. Kyuhyun watched the man go into hysterics, expression blank. When the room was once again put to the breathy silence, the Freak spoke once more, “How about I make a deal with you.”

“About what?” he demanded, heart beginning to beat faster at the possibility of hearing good news.

“I…will give you one night with your beloved.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

He always feared now. Those few moments after the bed lost its weight and the rattling of chains and rustling of cloth subsided were certainly the most terrifying. At that time, he didn’t know what would happen. There were no colors to signal change, but only the emergence of an unknown figure from the darkness.

“You’re finished for the night.”

Already, Ryeowook had grown accustomed to simply staying naked and only exerting energy to clean his body. Once the day finally settled though and he got a chance to sleep, eat, and bathe, he would let himself exert a bit more force to cry and punish him for thoroughly abusing the body that belonged to Kyuhyun.

He had no right to give that figure to anybody but his husband, yet man after man had already defiled it, filled it with seed, and marked it to hell. If he could, he would kill them all. Ryeowook would watch them die in their own filth.

“Okay,” he answered Donghae, standing up with no more shame for his stark appearance.

As the light disintegrated, sweaty fingers groped him through the blackness, some attempting to tease and others attempting to pleasure or pain. Ryeowook didn’t swat them away. Instead he acted indifferent – allowing silent tears to fall down his vague features.

Ryeowook hadn’t travelled more than a few feet when Donghae’s larger hand caught him around the waist and pulled him aside into a somewhat lit area. “What do you want?” he asked the man, trying to get out of Donghae’s arms.

“You have an hour to do what you want. Then I’m coming back for you,” he murmured, releasing the boy and shoving him through a door.

Bright white light burst all around him and Ryeowook shut his eyes tightly, stumbling backwards. When he finally managed to subdue the burning of his eyelids, he peeked around the room, finding shower stalls and a shelf of clothing.

Not thinking more about it, he showered – cleaning himself thoroughly. Then he proceeded to dry himself and go to find clothing. Picking it up, Ryeowook wasn’t surprised to see that it was still revealing, still full of hooks, and still very much rattling with chains and zippers. “Maybe it’s an important person…,” he mumbled to himself.

Dressing with practiced ease, he strapped the anklets just as Donghae appeared once again. The man’s eyes scanned over Ryeowook, a spark of lust in his eyes. “It’s such a shame that those clients are always ripping your clothes off. You look nice in them.”

“Where am I going?” Ryeowook demanded softly.

Donghae lifted a coiled chain from his belt, attaching it to the younger male’s collar. “You have a special person tonight.” He pulled on the leash, going out a different door than the one he had entered from.

The chains rattled, being the only sound as they walked through a pitch black area. Ryeowook moved a little closer to Donghae, heart pounding in worry. A minute later, they reached another door and the other man pushed it open to reveal a palely lit room.

There was a desk, some clanking, but the only thing Ryeowook could see was the severely restrained man standing under the brightest pool of light. He had to stare at the person for a long time to comprehend who it was. So much dirt and blood covered his naked chest and then those black pants were just tight beyond compare…in a good way – Ryeowook thought.

Unconsciously licking his lips, he stepped forward but then flinched and froze at the sound of an unfamiliar, pitchy voice. “How do you feel about that, Kyuhyun?”

“Where is he?” he snapped.

Ryeowook could’ve melted upon hearing his husband’s voice. It was so strong and deep and beautiful. For his entire life, that was all he wanted to listen to. Just that perfect sound full of rumblings, tenderness, and possessiveness. They made him weak all over.

“He’s in this room.”

“Ryeowook?” Kyuhyun called, a hint of warmth deeply laced with anger and bitterness.

“H-Here…,” he whispered, taking wobbly steps toward the other man. Ryeowook swallowed hard, eyes wet with tears.

Kyuhyun’s tired eyes widened as he took in his husband’s appearance. “What…” The phrase was left unfinished as he felt strength drain from him. A smile crossed his lips as he dropped his head, entire body weight relying on those incessant hands groping him. “I’m glad.”

“Would you still be glad after knowing that he’s been lying this whole time?” the Freak sniggered, practically sneered. “That he only pretends to be a sweet ‘wife’ and that in the end he’s just another murderer like you.”

Kyuhyun met Ryeowook’s eyes, silently asking him to confirm it. There was no room for shock – not really at least. He doubted it was the truth. Not only was his husband skinny, he didn’t exercise much either. How could he be a murderer?

Gazing pleadingly back into Kyuhyun’s eyes, Ryeowook parted his lips saying softly, “…H-He’s not lying Kyuhyun…but it’s because I-I know they h-hurt your feelings. L-Like that Siwon man…he disobeyed you,” Ryeowook explained through his sobs, “I don’t want anyone disappointing you. You d-deserve more. Anyone w-who treats you b-badly needs to s-suffer…I’m sorry—”

“—is it shocking, Kyuhyun?” the Freak cut Ryeowook off, laughing even louder now – his voice like a broken record as it cut through his ear drums and attacked every nerve. “You’re _husband_ is a fucking crazed—”

“—I couldn’t ask for a more perfect spouse,” Kyuhyun murmured, effectively stopping the Freak’s out of control behavior. His eyes stayed on Ryeowook, something fresh and warm shining in the dark pools. “Don’t apologize,” he went on, smiling, “I’m lucky…to have someone who looks out for me that much.”

Ryeowook blinked away the tears, lips trembling as he hooked his fingers through the chain and unclipped it. It appeared that Donghae hadn’t been ordered – or he just forgot to lock it. Breaking into a run, he staggered over to Kyuhyun, throwing himself at the man. “I love you, Kyuhyun! I love you! I love you! I love you!” he cried, burying his face in the crook of his husband’s sweaty, dirty neck.

The arms that had been restraining Kyuhyun loosened, slithering away. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around the scarcely clad man, keeping him as close as possible as he kissed his shoulder over and over again. “I love you too,” he whispered, brushing the man’s soft hair. Kyuhyun leaned back a bit, capturing Ryeowook’s lips.

Melting into the kiss, his body molded with Kyuhyun’s as their surroundings faded. “Who wouldn’t want a guardian angel?” he breathed, eyes lowered over the face he felt like he hadn’t seen in years.

“Really…?” Ryeowook mumbled, having a hard time believing that Kyuhyun would be so accepting. “I’m still an angel?”

“Of course,” he chuckled teasingly, looking like he had forgotten completely about the current situation. Kyuhyun was about to say more when rough, piercing sounds shattered the bubble aligning itself around them. Head whipping up, he focused on the man sitting at the desk again.

The Freak looked more than flabbergasted and surely more than a little crazy. “You’re kidding…you’re kidding…,” he giggled hysterically, “what the fuck is wrong with you people? It makes me want to torture you two more and that means a lot.”

Ryeowook squeezed Kyuhyun, fearfully. “W-Who is he?” he whispered.

“No one, don’t worry,” he replied soothingly, kissing the top of Ryeowook’s head.

“Separate them. I take back my offer.”

Kyuhyun stiffened, lips curling back in fury. “You can’t do that,” he half-snarled.

“SEPARATE THEM!” he shrieked, slamming his fists down on the desk, head flying back and forth jerkily. “I WANT THEM GONE! DO IT NOW!”

Immediately, arms were tangling around both of them, prying them apart. Ryeowook’s tears fell again and as he opened his mouth to cry for Kyuhyun, a heavy leather muzzle was fastened around his face.

“ _Fucking hell no_!” Kyuhyun shouted, tearing away from the groping fingers and palms. He lunged after the slender man, only to be knocked to the ground by a razor-like pain shooting across his backside. Collapsing on the ground, he screamed, shaking spastically as another harshly edged whip struck his back. Kyuhyun shut his eyes, arching and yelling with every strike.

The Freak was breathing normally again, his laughter bubbling up as he watched in fascination. Crimson blood splashed across his chamber floors and stained that volatile man’s once unmarked skin.

How absolutely perfect.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Ryeowook didn’t even want to think about how disgusting his body felt. Pulling his legs up towards him, he sat in the center of the bed shivering. The room smelled like sex and cheap perfume and sweat. Crinkling his nose, he glanced at the soiled sheets, scooting away from them guiltily.

“You’re going to catch a cold that way,” Donghae remarked, tossing a blanket at the naked male. It flopped against his back, dripping off the somewhat bruised white skin. “That last one was pretty rough, huh?”

He shook his head, silent tears falling from his eyes. The chain around his throat jingled and he froze, head lifting up. “Does someone need me already…?” Ryeowook asked quietly.

A man came through the dark archway, dragging another young man on a leash with him. “Are you the whore?” he grunted, looking Ryeowook up and down perversely. “You still looked clean except for a few hickeys. I wouldn’t mind messing your little body up,” he laughed, voice oily and broken.

Donghae pulled Ryeowook into his arms, cradling the blanket wrapped and crying boy. “Sorry sir, he has another appointment. You may use this bed but we haven’t yet cleaned it,” he nodded at the already distracted customer before turning away, carrying Ryeowook away.

“I have another appointment?” his voice cracked, body trembling.

“Oh honey,” Donghae sighed, confused beyond belief. At first he thought Ryeowook had just been pretending to be sweet and fragile but it looked like it wasn’t an act. The dark side of the boy came out whenever his husband – that Cho Kyuhyun guy – was brought into topic. Otherwise, he was relatively tiny and breakable and just…not meant to whore around.

It was a circle of criminals and their lovers. A criminal’s lover wasn’t supposed to be so precious. That was almost blasphemy. Donghae caressed the still crying boy’s cheek. “Just stop crying, okay?” he said softly, kissing Ryeowook’s hair, “We’re moving you to cleaning duty.”

Ryeowook’s eyes burst open and he looked up at the normally cruel man.  “Is that code for something…?” he asked slowly.

“No it’s not,” Donghae sighed, sitting Ryeowook down on a chair in the dressing room, “cleaning duty will take you away from this area. You’re going to be working in the main Game Area. After each cage match you’ll be part of the group that helps clean up the corpses.”

“Why would you do that?” he sniffled, wiping is eyes with the blanket.

Donghae felt himself growing weak at the sight of such innocence. It had been years since he saw someone so honestly pure – even with the crazy side, Ryeowook was still somehow clean. “I don’t want to be responsible for tainting someone. It’s different when you’re naturally a whore. You’re…actually…normal. So go do a normal job.”

“Is this allowed?” Ryeowook blinked a few times, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

“I’m powerful. Trust me,” Donghae winked, leaning down to kiss the boy’s cheek. “You have fifteen minutes to clean up and get dressed. Someone will be here by then to escort you to your new housing.”

***

It was his first time in the pit. There was a lot more room than previously assumed. Kyuhyun looked around for a brief moment before turning to see his opponent walking in through another entrance.

From what the Freak had said, it was just round one of the cage matches. Kyuhyun didn’t wait for a cue to start, instead going up to the other man, knife twirling out of his back pocket. Changing the grip, he shoved the blade into the nameless person’s skull, shoving him backwards into the ground. Blood splattered up, hitting him in the face as he listened to the metal slice through bone and brains.

Dust flew up, distorting the gnarled face. Kyuhyun jerked the knife out, turning away and walking back towards the exit. There was silence all around him and for a moment he wondered why. Had the audience been expecting something greater?

He was told to kill the other man. It wasn’t a difficult order and there was no point in making a mess. That just left more time for mishaps and injuries and most importantly, evidence.

“Done already?” the guard mused, following his ward back through the dark hallway.

Kyuhyun didn’t reply, walking forward blindly until he bumped into someone. Catching the lightweight figure, he murmured, “Are you alright?” His grip on the person’s upper arms didn’t loosen as he tried to deduce who he was holding onto. You would have thought that such a game would’ve made him paranoid but it didn’t. Kyuhyun was smart enough to know when and where a threat was. Please.

The person froze up, saying softly, “Is that…you?”

Kyuhyun’s heart dropped, eyes widening as he looked around, feeling the air tensing. “Ryeowook?” he whispered, before feeling a heavy metal whip coil around his neck. Gasping, he staggered back, losing his grip on the man.

The guard’s voice came close to Kyuhyun’s ear, saying, “Ah-ah, that’s not allowed. You don’t want to be punished again, do you?”

“NO! RYEOWOOK! RYEOWOOK!” he shouted hoarsely, fingers digging into the small space between his neck and the metal rope. Kyuhyun kicked his feet desperately, chest pounding painfully as he tried to reach out for his husband. “Get the fuck off of me!” he shrieked at the guard. “That’s my husband! Let me go to him—!” Then he felt his skull being struck and his body going limp.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Round after round, kill after kill, and Ryeowook’s hopes rose with each declaration of death. Kyuhyun was winning his matches with much ease. It was the final fight that he was afraid of. You could never be too sure about the outcome. No matter how well Kyuhyun was doing, his opponent would be just as vicious.

If neither of them had relented to that point, it meant there had to be room for concern. Ryeowook trashed the final mangled corpse, dusting his gloved hands and catching his breath. Closing the incinerator, he cranked the lever and fire engulfed the body. His heart stung the smallest bit, thinking about how that man had done nothing to Kyuhyun. There wasn’t a good enough reason for him to die if he hadn’t even hurt his husband.

“How have you been enjoying these past few days?” Donghae questioned.

Ryeowook whipped around, seeing the man standing near the entrance to the room. “It’s been fine,” he replied, smiling as wide as he could to someone that wasn’t Kyuhyun, “Did you get in trouble for helping change my location?”

“Naw,” he replied easily, “he liked the idea of seeing you have to clean up your husband’s dead body. He has a lot of confidence that he won’t win the final round.”

“He’ll win,” Ryeowook assured, unzipping his heavy, flame resistant jacket and hanging it up on a hook. The gloves were already tossed to a rickety wooden table, “I’m sure.”

Donghae sighed, “You’re going to be sorely disappointed when he loses.”

“I won’t be, because it won’t happen.”

“But—”

“—I’m really tired. I have to get up and clean the dormitories in a few hours. Good bye,” Ryeowook interrupted, scooting past the man. A hand caught his wrist, jerking him back. Stumbling, Ryeowook looked up at Donghae. “Please…”

“…please what?” he questioned, “Please let you delude yourself into believing that your husband can’t die? Everyone’s capable of ending up dead in this place. And you…” Donghae stopped himself, not wanting to say too much.

Ryeowook gently shook his arm, succeeding in getting the man to release him. “Thank you,” he mumbled, nodding his head a bit before scurrying away.

 

As he rounded a corner, he felt himself being yanked backwards again. Thinking it was Donghae, he shut his eyes tightly, struggling as best he could. Ryeowook’s hands closed over one forearm and then he stopped, eyes popping open.

“Kyuhyun?” he asked hesitantly, afraid that if he uttered that name, someone would once again come and split them.

Soft lips pressed to his throat, tugging the collar away to expose more skin. The kisses trailed down his shoulder as the already loose sweater was dragged down past the curve of his arm. Ryeowook couldn’t help himself from moaning and shivering.

The arm around his waist tightened, leading him backwards down a hallway. Kyuhyun smiled and silently laughed at the sweet, pleasured noise. Pulling shut his dorm room, he didn’t dare turn on the light, simply led his husband to the bed and pushed him down on the sheets.

Leaning close to Ryeowook’s ear, he whispered, “Only for me, right?”

“Mmhm,” he mumbled, already breathing harder at the slightest pressure of Kyuhyun’s body atop his. Ryeowook wanted to talk more, but it seemed like the other male was against that idea. It was understandable though.

Every other time they had managed to see or hear one another for a split second, something bad happened. Ryeowook kept his mouth shut, only allowing breathy pants in Kyuhyun’s ear, and soft pleads for more.

The only slightly noise was of sliding bed sheets and rustling clothing as it was removed. Kyuhyun nuzzled into Ryeowook’s cheek almost childishly. “I love you,” he whispered into his ear, lips moving against the orifice.

“I love you too,” Ryeowook mumbled into the man’s neck, fingers running over the tender wounds crisscrossing Kyuhyun’s backside. He wanted to cry at the feeling – knowing that someone had scarred his beautiful husband. “Kyuhyun…,” he gasped quietly as he felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

“Ssh…,” he groaned barely audible as he carefully and slowly moved back and forth. Kyuhyun kissed the male beneath him, wanting to engrave in his mind what could be their last chance together.

He wasn’t stupid. There were so many chances to die tomorrow. If the outcome wasn’t favorable, he had seen the Freak in action. It would change to be favorable. Kyuhyun had had this in mind when he took the risk of ‘kidnapping’ Ryeowook. Just for a few hours, he wanted to feel like they were married again and that neither of them had ever committed murder.

Then, at least, they could still be together, unscathed and happy.

“You have to promise me something,” Kyuhyun said softly as they snuggled beneath the covers for their final minutes. The heat of the moment having passed with such immense intimacy that Kyuhyun regretted ever killing those people. Of course, that feeling wouldn’t last. He really didn’t regret killing them. It had felt good and the memories still felt sweet to him.

“What?” Ryeowook asked, holding onto the other as tightly as possible. He giggled suddenly and said, “…we’re both naked this time.”

“We just had sex, of course we’re both naked,” Kyuhyun scoffed, fighting his smile even in the dark. He pinched Ryeowook’s nose, chuckling deep in his throat. “Seriously though,” he began, sobering up, “…you’re mine forever, Ryeowook. Nothing will change that, even if I die.”

Ryeowook nodded, holding Kyuhyun’s face in his hands. “I wouldn’t let you die alone,” he promised.

“…I was hoping you’d say that,” he murmured, smiling against Ryeowook’s lips, “I’ll wait in hell for you.”

 

END

 

 


End file.
